Return to New York
by LoveMortalInstruments
Summary: Clarissa went into hiding two years ago. Now there is an overpopulation of demons in New York, and the residents of the New York Institute are having difficulties in controlling the amount of demons in the area. The Clave is hunting down a uknown Shadowhunter that's been successfully killing off demons all over the world. But who is this Shadowhunter? And why did Clarissa leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clary's POV

Two years. Two years ago I went into hiding. Two years ago I left everyone, everything, I cared about behind. I've been alone, not letting anyone in, running from everything to do with the Shadow World. And let me tell you, killing demons, hiding from the Clave and downworlders, _and _keeping a lookout for Sebastian is just plain exhausting. And on top of that I haven't seen my family in, well, two years. They probably think Sebastian was able to hunt me down and killed me. I miss them like crazy. Oh yeah, today's my 18th birthday.

"Happy birthday to me," I sang under my breath.

Jace's POV

"Isabelle, could you _please_ just order Chinese. I'm begging you," cried Alec.

"No! I get to cook dinner, and that's final!"

"Izzy-"

"Could you two shut the hell up for a change?!" I fumed. " I've had enough of your idiotic and childish bickering."

"Sheesh, what's gotten under your skin today?" Alec asked. He looked genuinely confused. How could he not possibly remember what today was? By the look on Isabelle's face she knew.

"Today's her birthday," Izzy breathed.

"Yes, it is. _Thank you_ for stating the obvious, Isabelle. Now, could you guys shut up?!"

"Jace, I –I'm sorry," Alec stuttered. "It totally slipped my mind."

"It's fine," I sighed. "I'm acting a little too strung up, aren't I?"

"You're acting like it's your missing girlfriend's birthday," assured Izzy. "I can't imagine anyone would be any better."

She was wrong, so wrong. If it were Simon missing, Isabelle would have found him already. She would be calm, collected, ready for anything. I, on the other hand, have been torn up and useless. A few months after Clarissa went missing, and almost everyone else had given up on hope, I kept looking. I tried. I tried so hard. But nothing worked. No tracking spells from Magnus could locate her, there was no word from the Clave saying that they'd seen her, everything was quiet. It was so frustrating, feeling like I was useless. My angel is probably already dea-

'_Stop, Jace, don't think like that. Clarissa Adele Fray is a fighter. She's still alive out there somewhere,' _I thought to myself.

But where?

****************************************Time Skip-3 months later**********************************************************

Clary's POV

I heard the news at a local werewolf bar. I had my hooded black leather jacket on, with the hood up, so at first I wasn't sure I'd heard right.

"You guys hear 'bout that demon population in New York?" said the first werewolf. He was bulky, well-built, with a scar running from the corner of his right eye to his lip. He had silver tinted hair, and the same colored eyes.

"Yeah, it's soaring. The New York Institute are having a whole lot of trouble controlling those pests. I betcha this is Sebastian Morgenstern's doing," stated another werewolf. I shuddered at the name of my psyshopathic brother.

"huh, and what do you wanna bet that his sister is in on it, too," said Scar-face.

"No, I doubt it. I mean, I think that Sebastian is causing this raid to _look for _Clarissa. Everyone knows she went on the run a couple years ago," a third acknowledged.

"True. but what if Clarissa ran straight to Sebastian. They _are _siblings after all," accused Scar-face.

"Break it up, guys. And, Anders, you know that I used to be one of Clarissa's close friends. I can tell you for a fact that Clary would never do something like jion her brother."

I almost gasped at the sound of her voice. _Maia._ What was she doing here?

"You guys know as well as I do that Lucian Graymark would wolf out on y'all just for talking about Clary that way. I don't ever want you to talk about her like that or Luke will be the first to know, and he will NOT be happy," threatened Maia.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," mumbled Anders.

I felt the rudh of air and shuffle of feet as Maia turned to leave.

"Oh, and about the overrun of demons in New York, they're searching for a certain shadowhunter to help take care of the infestation." and with that said, Maia left.

"You hear about this hunt for a Shadowhunter?" asked Anders

"Yeah, you know, the one who's been traveling around, well, everywhere killing demons?" replied another wolf-man.

I wasn't able to hear the reat of the conversation for I was out the door in seconds, a plan already forming in my mind. I haven't seen my loved ones in New York in years. The Clave is looking for the Shadowhunter that's been traveling around the world, killing off demons in a snap. And I happen to know this shadowhunter very personally. Yeah, it's me.

**Alright guys. That's it for today. I really hoped you liked it. I'm new to the whole publishing process. This is actually my first fanfic. I would love love love to get some constructive critisism. Tell me what I did wrong or right. Please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you BooksAreMyLife365. I'm really glad you liked it and the amount of comments that I will get in the future will determine whether I continue this story or not. **

**And just so everyone knows, I probably won't be able to update this often. I just had less homework than I normally do and I decided why not write chapter two. So here it is. I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 2**

Jace's POV

"Isabelle! Look out behind you!" I yelled to my sister. I watched her whirl around just in time to stab the demon in the gut. The ravener folded in on itself, and disappeared from this world.

'_I hope it has fun rotting in Hell where it belongs' _I thought to myself.

"Jace, I think we'd better fall back and retreat. We have to leave for the Clave meeting soon, anyways," I heard Alec whisper behind me. I could also hear the obnoxiously loud squeaks of the boards above us as demons of all kinds walked around on the 2nd floor. As much as I would love to slice my seraph blade through every one of those pieces of scum, I knew Alec was right. It would be suicide for just Alec, Izzy, and I to try to fight off the few dozen demons up there.

"Alright, let's go," I murmured back in defeat. We've been having a problem-a situation, I would say- with the rising populations of demons in New York. There must have been over 50 alone inhabiting this abandoned factory. I don't like to admit it, but we needed some serious help.

'_If only the Clave could hurry their sorry butts up and find that Shadowhunter,' _I thought bitterly.

Clary's POV

I made a rune to disguise myself before I portaled to Idris. I didn't want anyone to know my identity. If Sebastian _was _the cause of all the trouble in New York, I don't want him to find out that I was back. The whole reason I left in the first place was so Sebastian wouldn't hurt the people I loved back in New York. I knew if I stayed in the institute, he would harm my family to get me to cooperate. And now he's found a way to draw me out of hiding.

I quickly made a portal to Idris. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was running toward the Hall. I knew that I needed to be wary. Members of the Clave could get spooked easily and would most likely jump to the conclusion that there was an invasion. But I couldn't make myself slow down as I barged through the doors and into the Hall. There were already many Shadowhunters assembled in the spacious room.

'_Huh, I didn't know they were having a meeting,' _I thought to myself.

I slowed my pace and tried to act casual, as if I were just a normal Shadowhunter arriving late for a Clave meeting. And then I saw them. The Lightwoods. It took all I had not to run over to them. I pulled myself together and walked to the nearest seat.

"-on the hunt for that Shadowhunter?" said a member.

"No, it just seems so strange. We must be searching for a rogue or outcast because I don't know of any Shadowhunter in their right mind that would go out on their own," another Nephilim stated.

"That leads me to the other issue we came together to discuss," said Robert. Hmm, I'd forgotten he had joined the Clave.

"We all know about the occurrence of Clarissa Morgenstern's disappearance two years ago. Well, unfortunately, I believe the rising population of demons in New York is caused by Sebastian Morgenstern. And a group of Downworlders have gotten suspicious. Clarissa left two years ago. Sebastian seems to have gotten stronger in the past two years." Robert stopped talking. He seemed unsure, afraid even, to flat out say what he was implying. And I knew why. I knew where he was headed with this. And apparently Jace did too.

"You can't possibly think that Clary has been with Sebastian, helping him, all this time," Jace said, fury laced in his tone.

"What else is there to think?" A Clave member countered Jace.

And chaos arose. It started with slow murmurs of objections and agreements. Then those murmurs rose to shouts as Shadowhunters everywhere stood up and fought with one another. Fighting over me- where I was and what I was doing. If only they knew. I figured this was probably the right time for me to speak up. And I would have if I hadn't noticed the Clave member eyeing me, then leaning over to whisper to Robert.

"Alright, alright! Quiet down!" Robert called. No one listened.

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP?" called out the inquisitor.

Everyone settled down. There was a short silence before Robert turned his head to look curiously at me. I raised my head defiantly, refusing to show any signs of submission.

"I don't believe I've made your acquaintance before," said Robert.

"Maybe that's because you haven't," I shot back, surprised at how confident my voice sounded. The sound of it rang through the room, echoing from wall to wall. Robert's eyes hardened.

"What's your name?" he asked me icily.

"Olivia," I responded without hesitation.

"Olivia…"

"Olivia Ravenwood."

"And what business do you have here," Robert said.

"Oh, my bad, I thought the Clave meetings were open to all above the age of 18 were allowed to attend," I countered. Snickers and chuckles erupted around the room. Robert was furious now.

"You know what I mean, child," he all but growled.

"Fine, fine," I sighed with false exasperation. "I heard you were looking for that anonymous Shadowhunter to help out in New York."

"Yes, and what would that have to do with you, hmm?"

"Well, here I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been drowning in homework. It's insane. Anyways, I wanted to respond to and thank the following users:**

**BECKY- I'm really happy ur so excited about the story. It makes me excited to keep wrtiting it!**

**Guest- Haha. I love ur comment. And yah, I tried to give Clary more of a sassy mood. After all she is trying to pass by as someon else ;). I might mild her down just a tad when they found out she's Clary :)**

**Jace's secret runes- I'm glad that you like the story. I will try to update more often, at leats once a week.**

**Guest- I won't give up on this story, I promise. I'm putting some thought into the whole "Clary becomes revealed" thing. I know this story line has been somewhat overused, so I want to make sure nothing's too cliche.**

**Guest- I'm glad you like the idea :). I was afraid people would be bored of these types of stories, so it makes me happy to know that people are readingand enjoying what I write**

**Angel- I'll keep updating and I don't plan on giving up on this story. I know there may be long gaps in between some updates, but that's jut because I get busy, not because I'm giving up on the story. I'm glad ur engaged and excited to read more :D**

**SoNotPansycake- Yeah, I'm planning on things getting a whole lot twistier than this. Thanks for the comment! (I love ur username, btw)**

**Thanks again everyone! Well, here's the third chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Clary's POV

"Well, here I am."

Gasps went up from all around the room. Some Shadowhunters sitting next to me tried to scoot away without being noticed. I am, after all, dangerous.

"And how do we know that you are the Shadowhunter we're looking for?" Robert inquired.

"Put me in a room full of demons and let's find out, shall we," I responded.

"I don't think she's fibbing," I heard a werewolf say near me. Wait, what were werewolves doing here? I looked around, really looked, for the first time and noticed werewolves, vampires, and even a couple of faeries and warlocks in the mix of crowded bodies. I noticed Luke and Simon and Magnus. Ugh, I missed them all so much. That's when I noticed that the Lightwoods, Luke and Mom, Magnus, they were all staring at me. Jace's eyes were filled with grief. And I realized that, even with my disguise, I still resembled Clarissa. The way I would move my fingers out of habit, as if I were yearning to pick up a pencil and paper, that was a small Clarissa habit of mine. And my facial features were spaced out on my face the same way, but they were different. It was actually quite confusing.

I turned my attention back to Robert, who was watching me intently. Then he turned to speak to The Brothers. I guessed they'd decided to be social today and join the meeting.

"Do you think you could search her mind to see if she's speaking the truth?" Robert inquired.

Brother Zachariah turned to study me.

"_I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anything," _responded the Brother….mentally, I guess.

And then I felt his presence. It was weird, having someone prodding through your mind.

'_Oh, crap,' _I thought when I realized a big problem.

"_Is something wrong?"_ asked Brother Zachariah.

"_Well, you might find something that's quite…uh…interesting, but I can't stress this enough…DO NOT TELL ANYONE! Just look through everything so you get the whole story."_

The Brother looked at me curiously before he kept searching my brain. I knew when he found the information I've tried so hard to hide. Realization dawned on his face when he figured out the cause of my actions.

"_Please don't tell anyone. You know what the consequences could be," _I whispered to him, if you can even do that through telepathy.

He gave me a slight nod before turning to Robert.

"_It's true. She's the one."_

I've been all around the world in two years- portaling to one place, fighting demons, then portaling to another place. Occasionally, I'll stop at a gift shop for a souvenir. Now I'm finally going to the one place I haven't visited. I'm returning to New York. I'm going home.

**Again, I'm really sorry for the wait. Homework really sucks. Anyways, it might be a little short. I'll try to make the chapters larger as I go along. **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone,

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update in forever. My computer is completely broken and I've been working on getting it fixed, but I'm not sure what's gonna happen. I am frantically writing this in the last 10 minutes of school. Anyways, I'm sorry and I'm not sure how long it'll be before I can post a new chapter. Just hang in there with me!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait. My computer still hasn't been fixed so I have to use the school's computers to write the new chapters. Thank you to the following for commenting:**

**Rubylocks**

**Golden herondale**

**grachifangirl**

**Meeeeeeeeee**

**angelican rune**

**angelwithashotgun**

**guest**

**Just hang in there with me guys. My updates may become periodically slower but I WILL NOT give up on this fanfic. Anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for… Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Clary's POV

I waited for the meeting to end, and almost fell asleep quite a few times, might I add. Finally, the Clave ran out of gossip and other fluff to talk about. The Lightwoods stared at me, frozen, until Maryse decided to come over and introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Maryse Lightwood, but I'm sure you already know that," she started. "Anyways, over there are my three children Jace, Alec, and Isabelle."

Maryse gave them a pointed look, but none of them moved. My heart felt like it was being torn apart as I looked at Jace's grief stricken face.

"Sorry. You just look like someone we used to know-"

"Clarissa, I know, I've heard that we look similar before. Several times, actually."

"Oh, ok," Maryse said. "Uh…well, our friend Magnus over here will portal us to the New York Institute and we can get you set up in your room."

I nodded in response, before walking over to join the rest of the Lightwoods, my family and friends. Mom and Luke seemed to be taking my appearance as bad as Jace, Izzy, and Alec. Magnus was the only individual here that didn't seem emotionally conflicted. He actually looked indifferent right now. Soon he had portal up, and we all entered single file. I never missed the fact that Jace wouldn't look me in the eyes.

********************************Time Skip*********************************************

After I had gotten set up in my room, a few doors down from Izzy, I sat down on my recently made bed and got lost in a drawing. I was halfway through a drawing of Central Park when I heard a light, timid tapping at my door.

"Come in," I called.

Isabelle entered cautiously. I knew she was testing my reaction.

"I don't bite, ya know," I said looking up from my sketchbook and giving her a small smile. She smiled back with relief plastered on her face. Then a look of curiosity crossed her features.

"Huh, I didn't know you could draw," she said reproachfully.

"Probably because you know nothing about me except that I'm here to help."

"I know you look just like my best friend," she mumbled. But I heard her. A wave of guilt flew over me. I had to keep myself from flying across the room and tackling her in a hug. I just wish I could let her know that everything was okay.

I saw Magnus walk in out of the corner of my eye.

"Excuse me, Izzy, but I really need to talk to our guest. Like really need to. It's important," stated Magnus.

"Okay. Oh wait! I actually came up here to tell you that we're going clubbing tonight. We have this awesome club called Pandemonium. It's great and I would love to show you around," Izzy told me hurriedly.

"Alright, I'm in,"

Izzy flashed me a quick smile before hurrying out the door, nodded at Magnus along the way. Magnus waited till the door was shut and the sound of footsteps faded before turning to me, accusation clear in his eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Oh, cut the shit, Clarissa. Do you know how much we've been through? The kind of pain that everyone's been feeling? We all you were DEAD!"

I stared at Magnus with wide eyes. I have never, ever seen him burst like that. It kinda scared me to be honest.

"I think you're mistaking me for some-"

"Clary," he sighed "I know it's you. I can see through the glamour. Where have you been? We looked for you everywhere."

"Magnus, just let me explain. No interruptions, ok?"

Magnus nodded his head in response.

I dove into the story. I explained to him where I've been, why I left in the first place, and why I stayed hidden. He nodded his head occasionally, but stayed quiet, just as I'd asked.

"So, that's about it," I said, finishing my explanation.

Magnus just stared at me for a five seconds (yes, I counted) before he came over and crushed me into a hug.

"We missed you, biscuit."

I smiled at the familiar nickname before my face drew serious again.

"Magnus, I need you to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE, okay? You need to understand that I'm doing this so you guys stay safe."

"Alright, Biscuit, but we've been hurting. Alot. So I'll tell you what. You have two weeks before I tell everyone. Kapeesh. I'm sure they'd die, literally, to know that you were safe. And alive."

"Deal," I said.

We shook on it, and he left the room.

I'm screwed.

**Yesssss! I was finally able to finish! I am so so so so so so so sorry for the incredibly long and hard wait. My computer is still broken down so I use the school's computers whenever I get the chance. Thank you guys for sticking with me. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guy. Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry if my last chapter was short. I was just in a hurry to get another chapter up so you guys wouldn't be waiting forever. I really wish that I could be updating faster but I've had so much homework and piano. I've also switched over to a different soccer team so now I have more practices. I've been really busy. Anyways, thanks for commenting**

**Grachifangirl**

**Angelwithashotgun**

**LondonRose98**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Becky**

**Btws, you've got to read to find out what's gonna happen angelwithashotgun ;)**

**So here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

Clary's POV

I started to make my way to the kitchen before I realized that I shouldn't actually know where everything is here. So instead I walked to the library tying to look lost. Of course, Jace had to be the one person in the library. His eye met mine as soon as I walked in.

"Uh…hey sorry," I stuttered. "I was just looking for the kitchen."

Jace seemed to be contemplating something as he stared at me. Finally, he let out a sigh and walked over to me.

"Here. I'll show you around a little."

I showed my gratitude with a small smile. We walked down a few hallways, and I tried my best to look lost. The silence was so awkward, I couldn't help but break it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Bout what?" He responded coldly, making me flinch.

"I feel like I'm hurting everyone by being here. I know I look like her, I've ben told that a thousand times, and I hate the fact that you guys are suffering even more every time you look at me. And don't deny that because I can see it in your eyes. The torment, the pain when you see me, it's kinda unbearable to be honest."

"She would say something like that," Jace said with a dry, humorless laugh. A tear slid down his cheek. He turned his head and swiped it away, but I noticed.

"Here we are."

I noticed that we had reached the doors to the kitchen. I back around, about to ask Jace if he were saying to eat something, but he was already walking swiftly in the direction we had come. I had to hold back the tears. It hurt so much to see him like this. I turned and walked into the kitchen. Seeing no one else, I decided to explore, see what there was to snack on. When I opened the fridge, I saw a half eaten cake.

'_Why the heck do they have a cake in here?' _I thought to myself. I mean I honestly figured that the fridge would be filled with Chinese takeout or one of Izzy's rotting concoctions.

I stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to have a piece. It is my birthday after all. Whoa, wait a second, this cake better not be for my birthday. Finally it all made sense. The cake did have words on them. I just hadn't been abe to figure out what they said, considering the cake was, as I said, half eaten.

_Hap_

_Birt_

_Cl_

Yup, I get it now. They got me a freaking cake for my birthday even though I was supposedly dead. I really had hoped they had move on. Guess not.

After helping myself to a piece of cake, I wandered around a bit. I let my feet decide where they wanted to go while my thoughts went to outer space. Which must be how I ended up in front of Jace's door. I heard sobbing on the other side.

'_And the boy never cried again. Oh god, Jace. I am so sorry. I'm right here. I'm ok._

I turned to leave. When I got back to my room I had like 10 seconds of peace and quiet and relaxation before there was a knock at my door.

'_Now what?'_ I thought with a groan.

"Olivia? You in there?" I heard Izzy call.

"Yeah, come on in," I responded.

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure what you were wearing to Pandemonium tonight and I was just wondering if I could help you pick something out?"

'_Just like old times,' _I thought.

"Of course. I would love that."

Izzy's face brightened up, and I could already see the gears turning in her head as she figured out what dress would fit my size and what makeup would match my hair, eye color, and skin tone. It was nice to see her like this. It reminded me of when everything was as it was, two years ago. I missed that.

"Alright. Well, I'll be back in an hour, and we can get you ready."

"Okay, and Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Izzy smiled at me, then left.

***************************************Time Skip***********************************

"Alright. You're done," Izzy told me.

I turned to face the mirror and gasped.

"Izzy, you are amazing!" I exclaimed.

Izzy had put me in a really sexy black dress that came up just above mid-thigh. There was one strap that covered my right shoulder, but my other shoulder was bare. Black lace ran up on both sides of the dress, but thankfully there was a white cloth under it, so it wasn't as revealing. The front of the dress dipped down low, showing some of the chest that I hadn't had two years ago. Eyeliner ran around my eyes, making them stand out. Bright red lipstick gave my lips more of a plump look. I absolutely loved it.

Me and Izzy headed out to join the boys in the library. Jace an Alec were dressed in the usual Shadowhunter gear. I saw Jace look me up and down, and couldn't stop the blush travel up my cheeks. The corner of Jace's mouth lifted up slightly in a smile at the sight of my red face. But the smile vanished as quickly as it came. He averted his gaze away from me.

"Come on, guys. We have to go. I don't want to keep Simon waiting," Izzy whined.

"You're one to talk. We've been ready for an hour now. I believe we've all been waiting on you," Alec shot back.

Magnus chuckled, pulling himself away from a bookshelf. I hadn't realized eh was here until now. He gave me a small nod before walking over to Alec.

"Well, I'm going. You two can stay here and bicker all you want," Jace said, walking out the door.

I followed after him. Soon we were all on our way to the club.

************************************Time Skip**************************************

As we arrived at Pandemonium, I saw Simon waiting for us by the door.

'_Damn. I seriously didn't realize how much I missed everyone until I saw them,' _I thought.

I saw Simon's eyes widen as we got closer and he noticed me.

"Holy shit, my eyes are messing with me. You're supposed to be _dead_!" He yelled.

"Simon, meet Olivia Ravenwood, the help that was sent by the Clave," Izzy said.

"But Clary doesn't – uh…didn't – have a sister," Simon stuttered.

"No duh, bloodsucker," Jace responded with malice in his voice before turning and storming into the club.

"Listen, he's just been a little…uptight…since Olivia's gotten here. You obviously know why," Izzy stated.

"Uh… yeah," a stunned Simon responded.

Izzy looked back at me and then we entered the club.

It just as I remembered it, with the blaring music and crazy lighting. Dry ice fog covered the floor. I noticed a demon almost immediately. Actually, I saw about ten demons. Izzy was studying my reaction to the club, and the demons who seemed to be inhabiting it.

"It's gonna be a busy night, huh?" I said.

She nodded her head, and almost as if on queue, we parted ways to take care of the demons, one at a time.

**Sorry if this was also a short chapter. I had a time limit here and I wanted to get it out of the way as fast as I could. So what did you guys think of Simon's reaction to Olivia/Clary? Please comment. **


End file.
